Who's Stubborn Now?
by Amledo
Summary: Kagome needs to get InuYasha back to her time for Souta's birthday and the new moon. How will she ever manage to convince the stubborn half-demon? T for suggestions. sorta ooc,oneshot. don't own.


(A/N: Okay, I don't own InuYasha, and I don't really care about the events in the show, the whole point of fanfiction is to tell your own story. Okay OOCness is probably a given. Sap but no lemons so no worries kiddies. Oh and this is my first attempt at cannon pairing Inu/Kag! Yay! On with the tale.)

Who's Stubborn Now?

Kagome sighed as she stared at the stars, the new moon was just a couple nights away and she knew that she had to leave InuYasha behind. It was Souta's birthday and with the boy turning 16 (Kagome had already skipped her own 18th birthday party) she wanted to be home. The problems lie in convincing InuYasha to come home with her for a little while. Sango and Miroku had already assured her that they would be perfectly fine in such a situation. But the half-demon was stubborn, fiercely so, almost as bad as she was. She smirked at the thought; it was that stubbornness that had finally won her InuYasha's full attention, all of his love and compassion.

"He's by the river, catching dinner. Now would be a good time to talk to him," Sango suggested softly, Kagome glanced at her best friend and smiled, leave it to Sango to know such things. She climbed to her feet and smiled at the Demon slayer, her eyes shining brightly.

"Thanks Sango. I heard Shippou shrieking a couple minutes ago, think you could make sure Miroku isn't telling him ghost stories again?" Kagome said the smiled carried into her voice, giving her that classic pep and cheer that Sango was so accustomed to. With a nod from the older woman Kagome went on her way, to see a very stubborn half-demon about a birthday party. She tried to organize an argument on her way to the river, but came up with nothing that she hadn't already tried and decided to wing it.

"How's it coming InuYasha?" she asked, her voice still cheerful, as he turned his head to observe her. His ears twitched in long practiced annoyance at such interruptions, fishing wasn't easy, even for a half-demon. But it was Kagome so he smiled and gave up for the moment, allowing her to sit near him, even though she had pushed him into rivers on several occasions. He put his arms around her and held her close, confused by how happy she seemed, he liked her to be happy, yes, but nothing special had happened, had it?

"Well, I think it's just too noisy around here, they don't seem to want to bite, and I really don't want to have to swim after them today," InuYasha commented, nearly forgetting about the whole idea of needing to catch dinner as he ran his fingers through her hair. Life was much better since he agreed to be her 'boyfriend' even with the restriction of loving only her, it was a fulfilling relationship. She was always there for him to hold, and it felt good to know that her lips belonged only to him. While he knew that she had loved him for a very long time, and he'd hurt her several times, he hadn't been able to resolve himself until Kikyo had finally died, again.

"It's okay InuYasha, if you can make do with fruit the rest of us don't have a problem with what is already lined up for dinner. Besides, you don't need to be catching us dinner every night," Kagome said in an appeasing tone, her head resting against his shoulder, the darkness was soothing. The grip that he maintained on her became a fraction tighter, she smelt good, in fact the entire situation seemed too good to be true, either he was dreaming or she wanted something. It clicked in his brain and he stared at her slack-jawed, oh she was good.

"Still not going to leave for the new moon Kagome," InuYasha said with a laugh, one that only grew louder when a pout appeared on her face. Still, he held her close; he enjoyed the warmth of her body against his. She was comforting and he hoped that before long she would decide to stay with him, in his time for good. The completed jewel hung around her neck, a testament to the fact that she intended to stay, and that he hadn't thought of her as just a jewel detector.

"But I want you to be there for Souta's birthday. He adores you. Ugh you're so stubborn," Kagome looked at him and that resolute, smug expression remained firmly in place. She resigned herself to pulling a card she thought she'd never have to use. "Besides, I think it's about time you asked permission from my family," she said softly, her eyes sparkling as she turned to face him. For a long moment his jaw hung open and he shook his head, dazed and blindsided by the statement. Kagome thought it was time for him to ask permission to marry him? He had thought that the day would never come.

"And you want me to do it while I'm human so that your Grandfather can't purify me into nothing?" InuYasha made his mouth work as he stared at the beautiful woman that he'd been longing for, it had been such a long time. She beamed at him, looking truly happy; she'd worn his ring in for the last several months, but only in the past. If she was ready to let him ask her family, that meant that she was ready to finally accept him as a mate, he couldn't have been happier.

"Yeah, pretty much. That way when we come back here, we can have a wedding and…" she smiled and allowed his mind to complete the image. A big dopey grin found its way to his face. He knew that she'd won, but he didn't care. Softly he stroked her face and placed a kiss against her lips, he loved kissing her, and she needed to be kissed.

"I love you Kagome. But who's stubborn now?" InuYasha said gently between kisses. She just smiled, her fingers woven into his hair, she was a girl from the 20th century, and it was an art form to her.

(A/N: Let me know what you think. I'm pretty sure this is just a one-shot. I'm not terribly good with Kag/Inu but I hope this turned out right. And I hope to do more in the future.)


End file.
